My sweet angel
by SummerChoi12
Summary: Aku berniat untuk hidup sendiri, sempat merasa tidak menyukai diri sendiri. Tapi... suatu hari, tiba tiba muncul 'malaikat'. Tembok yg menutup diriku selama ini hancur. Aku pun bisa membuka diriku. Dia keluarkan berbagai hal dari diriku yg selama ini tersembunyi. Mampu mengandalkan diri sendiri dan angan angan terwujud.


Haloo ini pertama kalinya aku post ff di sini loh. Ini ff aku buat dari komik pita-ten tapi aku persingkat trus endinya rada aku tambahin gitu wkks. Maaf ya kalo jelek ya maklum masih amatir pfft :3

Warning : typo, gaje, tijel, OOC

Naruto milik om masashi kishimoto

Sasuke POV

Ku tatap langit malam kota tokyo yg hitam tanpa di hiasi bintang bintang di balkon apartmentku dengan tatapan sendu.

"Saku, ini sudah 7 tahun. Kau.. dimana ?" Aku berucap lirih kepada seseorang, ah maksudku kepada sesosok malaikat yg sekarang entah dimana.

Ku pejamkan mataku perlahan, berharap saat ku buka mataku nanti, dia sudah ada di hadapanku dengan senyum manisnya.

Dengan penuh harap ku buka onyx-ku dan hal mengejutkan ada di hadapanku sekarang.

"Itu.. a.. aku ?" Tanyaku entah pada siapa

Hei siapa yg tidak terkejut saat kau melihat dengan jelas dirimu saat SMA padahal sekarang kau sudah berumur 24 tahun.

Ah aku ingat, ini adalah masa laluku saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengan malaikatku, ya dia adalah malaikatku.

Aku melihat diriku dulu, ah aku rasa tidak enak memanggilnya 'diriku dulu' biar ku panggil 'sasuke junior' haha.

Sasuke junior keluar dari apartnya dan dia terkejut dengan sosok gadis cantik berpakaian aneh tengah berdiri dihadapannya. Gadis manis itu memakai sebuah gaun berwarna hitam selutut, bagian roknya mengembang dan terdapat pita besar di bagian belakang pinggangnya, dia memakai bandana hitam putih yg sisi kanan dan kirinya terdapat boneka kelinci kecil.

Sejenak aku berfikir, 'sakura ku dulu sangatlah manis' gumamku yg pasti takkan mereka dengar, aku tersenyum tipis saat melihat ekspresi terkejut sasukr junior.

"Siapa kau !?" Sasuke junior menunjuk tak sopan pada gadis manis di depannya.

"Ayo berteman su~ !" Gadis manis itu merentangkan kedua tangannya dan tersenyum lebar sampai kedua matanya menyipit.

Sasuke junior yg saat itu heran dengan tingkah laku gadis di hadapannya pun berlari kencang menuju sekolahnya.

-,-,-,-,-,

Saat aku mengedip, dan membuka mataku kembali aku berada di tempat yg sama tapi ku rasa sekarang sudah sore, dapat ku lihat dari langit yg mulai berubah menjadi oranye.

Gadis itu masih duduk di depan apart sasuke junior dengan manis sampai sebuah suara mengejutkannya.

"Hei apa yg kau lakukan disini !? Cepat pergi !" Sasuke juniorpun langsung masuk ke dalam apart tanpa ada niatan mendengar gadis malang itu bicara.

DUG !

tepat saat sasuke junior menutup pintu apartnya suara kencang itupun ikut berbunyi. Ya itu adalah suara dahi dan pintu yg saling berbenturan dan kalian pasti tau suara dahi siapa itu.

Hei bukan aku bermaksud ingin melukainya, tapi aku tidak sengaja dan tidak tau kalau sakura ingin masuk dan dahinya akan tertabrak, jadi.. aku menyesal membuatnya terluka. Ah tidak tidak, karna dahinya terluka ini semua kisahku dengan malaikat manisku dimulai.

Sasuke junior yg terkejut pun mengintip dari celah pintu dan setelah tau apa yg terjadi, matanya membulat dan mulutnya menganga.

Gadis manis itu tengah terhuyung ke belakang lalu jatuh terduduk. Gadis itu memegang kepalanya sendiri sambil meringis lalu saat tau seseorang menatapnya diapun menatap balik.

"Oh halo aku baru pindah di sebelahmu su~" ujarnya riang sambil menyengir lebar seolah melupakan rasa sakitnya.

Sasuke junior menatapnya heran tapi tak lama setelah itu ia kembali membulatkan matanya saat gadis di depannya pingsan.

Mau tak mau dia harus membawanya masuk kan ?

-,-,-,-,-,-,

Ku kedipkan lagi mataku dan aku berada di tempat lain lagi, kali ini aku berada di dalam apart sasuke junior dan sekarang sasuke junior tengah berkutat dengan tugas tugasnya.

Dan sakura junior sedang uring uringan di atas sofa. Haha aku tau apa penyebabnya.

"Sasuke-kun kapan tugasmu selesai su~ ? Huft" nah benarkan sekarang dia mulai merajuk membuat sasuke junior jengah dan tidak konsentrasi dengan tugasnya.

"Tugasku masih banyak saku, lebih baik kau pulang ini sudah malam" oh ya sasuke junior dan sakura saling mengenal saat kejadian 'dahi berdarah' itu pfft.

"Haaah baiklah su~ aku pulang dulu ne. Sebentar lagi tou-san sasu-kun pulang kan ?" Sakura mulai bangkit dari sofa lalu memandangi seluruh ruangan sementara sasuke junior hanya mengangguk tanpa melepas pandangannya dari tugasnya.

"Ini.. jendela kan ?" Tanya sakura sembari berjalan memasuki area balkon.

Sasuke junior langsung menatapnya "hei pintunya disini "

Sasuke berlari kecil menyusul sakura yg sudah berada di balkon. Dan dia langsung terpaku melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Sakuraberdiri di atas pagar pembatas balkon dengan tubuh bercahaya dan sayap di punggungnya.

Ah ya dia sangat cantik disana, tanpa sadar aku yg sedari tadi menonton merekapun ikut terpukau dengan sakura padahal aku sudah pernah melihatnya. Dia.. benar benar cantik, sayap sayapnya terlihat sangat lembut selembut sutra dan tubuhnya mengeluarkan harum bunga sakura.

"Aku.. menghilangkan kunciku hehe jadi aku lewat sini saja" setelah mengatakan itu sakura junior meluncur dan mengepakkan sayapnya bak angsa yg sangat cantik.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Saat aku mengedip aku berada di tempat lain lagi, kali ini tempatnya gelap dan hawanya sungguh dingin.

Aku mengingatnya, ini adalah hutan belakang sekolah dan saat ini aku tengah menjalani uji nyali yg tiap tahun di adakan di sekolahku. Aku.. benci memori ini.

Sasuke junior jalan perlahan dengan wajah stoicnya.

"Hm tidak ada yg menakutkan" ujarnya saat banyak jebakan yg sudah disiapkan panitia sudah di hadapinya.

Ekspresinya masih datar sampai.. dia menginjak sesuatu yg empuk. Sasuke junior menatap ke arah kakinya dan setelah itu ekspresi takut setengah mati dan keringat dingin mulai membasahi wajahnya.

Yg dia injak adalah boneka manequin yg di perban dan terdapat banyak cairan merah di atas bahkan di samping manequin itu seperti mengalir.

Aku.. itu.. mengingatkanku pada kecelakaan kaa-san ku yg terjadi tepat di hadapanku saat aku berumur 7 tahun. Aku.. melihatnya tertabrak mobil saat berusaha menyelamatkanku, harusnya aku yg tertabrak bukan dia.

Tubuh sasukr junior mulai limbung dan akan terjatuh kalau saja tak ada tangan yg menopangnya dari belakang. Ya dia adalah sakura ku, dengan sayapnya dia melayang di belakang sasuke junior dan menangkapnya lembut.

Setelah itu sakura mendudukan diri mereka berdua dengan perlahan, sasuke junior yg masih shock pun masih tak dapat berbicara apa apa. Sakura memeluk sasuke junior seolah ia sedang menyalurkan kehangatannya pada sasuke junior.

"Kaa.. kaa-san" sasuke junior berucap lirih sambil terisak pelan.

Sakura yg mengerti keadaan sasuke pun mempererat pelukannya dan menepuk nepuk pelan kepala sasuke junior.

"Sudah tak usah takut.. aku sudah ada disini kok" sakura memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum lembut, senyum yg dapat meluluhkan hati siapa saja yg melihatnya, tangannyapun tak berhenti mengelus rambut sasuke junior penuh kasih.

Sasuke junior memejamkan matanya dan akhirnya membalas pelukan sakura

-,-,-,-,-,-

Ku kedipkan mataku dan sekarang aku berada di sebuah gazebo di tengah taman. Ah ini ya, aku tersenyum lembut saat melihat aku dulu yg sedang belajar dan sakura selalu memperhatikannya.

"Sasu-kun apa kau tidak lelah belajar mulu ? Kita kan sedang jalan jalan, kenapa malah membawa buku pelajaran ?" Yeah itulah sakura yg suka merajuk pada sasuke junior.

" sebentar lagi aku ujian masuk universitas jadi aku harus belajar terus agar masuk universitas negri bahkan kalau bisa aku ingin mendapat beasiswa" sasuke junior menjelaskan panjang lebar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bukunya.

Sakura mendengus kasar lalu beralih menatap keadaan taman yg sepi karna rintik rintik hujan satu persatu pun mulai turun.

"Wah lihat sasu-kun ! Hujan !" Sakura berteriak senang sambil menunjuk kearah hujan yg makin deras.

"Hn aku tau" jawab sasuke junior singkat.

Sakura tidak mempermasalahkan sikap cuek kyuhyun tapi dia langsung berlari keluar gazebo dan berputar putar di bawah hujan.

Sasuke junior akhirnya menghentikan aktifitasnya dan langsung menatap sakura heran.

"Apa yg kau lakukan hah !?" Sasuke junior meletakkan bukunya dan berjalan kearah sakura perlahan dengan hujan yg juga membasahi tubuhnya.

"Aku sedang berdoa di bawah hujan, kaa-san ku pernah bilang kalau berdoa dibawah air terjun doanya akan terkabul tapi karna yg ada hujan jadi aku berdoa dibawah hujan" jawab sakura riang dan mulai menyatukan kedua tangannya dan memfokuskan diri untuk berdoa.

"Aku harap sasukr masuk universitas negri dan dia mendapat beasiswa" sasuke junior terkejut mendengar doa sooyoung, dia fikir sakura akan berdoa untuk dirinya sendiri tapi ternyatak dia malah berdoa untuk sasuke junior.

Sasuke junior pun hanya menatap sakura yg sedang berdoa, dalam hatinya ia berdoa semoga sakura akan selalu didekatnya.

-,-,-,-,-,-

Saat aku membuka mata aku berada di sebuah kamar bernuansa biru dongker, ini adalah kamarku dulu. Ah kenapa harus memori ini, aku.. merindukannya.

"Sasuke-kun lepaskan aku, kau harus ujian masuk universitas hari ini su~" sakura menatap khawatir namja yg tengah memeluknya erat diatas kasur.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau pergi. Ini hari terakhirmu berada di bumi. Aku.. tak mau ujian, mari kita habiskan hari ini bersama" sasuke junior makin mempererat pelukannya.

"Tapi.. kalau kau tidak pergi, kau akan gagal ujian dan artinya kau tidak bahagia. Artinya aku gagal menjadi malaikat" sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya dan berucap lirih.

Aku sangat ingat ujiannya menjadi malaikat adalah dengan membahagiakanku saat itu, dan kalau dia gagal dia akan menghilang dari dunia ini. Tapi kalau dia berhasil dia akan kembali ke surga. Tak ada yg membuatnya tetap berada di bumi ku, keduanya sama saja akan membuatnya berpisah dariku.

"Baiklah aku akan berangkat ujian hari ini." Dengan tidak rela sasuke junior melepaskan pelukannya.

"Bagus su~ berarti hari ini adalah hari penentuan kita berdua" sakura tersenyum paksa.

"Hn" jawab kyuhyun ambigu.

Sasuke junior menjawab semua soal dengan mudah dan test pun telah dilakukannya. Kini saatnya sasuke junior melihat hasil ujiannya yg langsung keluar beberapa jam kemudian. Dengan penuh harap sasuke junior menatap papan pengumuman dan senyumnyapun mengembang saat melihat namanya berada di urutan pertama.

Sasuke junior berjalan pelan di sebuah jalanan sepi dimana hanya dia yg berada disana. Kaki panjangnya berhenti saat melihat sakura sudah berdiri di depannya dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Selamat sasu-kun" sakura merentangkan kedua tangannya, dengan suka rela sasuke memeluknya erat.

"Saku.. aku mencintaimu, kumohon jangan pergi" dan disitulah air mata sasuke junior yaitu aku jatuh membasahi kedua pipi sasuke junior dengan perlahan.

Sakura menatap sasuke junior dengan tatapan penuh sedih, tidak rela dan ah lainnya.

"Sasu-kun kalau kau bicara seperti itu.. aku.. aku.. juga mencintaimu" setelah mengakhiri ucapannya tubuh sakura dengan perlahan di selimuti oleh cahaya putih.

Sasuke junior masih enggan melepas pelukannya sampai tubuh sakura mulai menghilang dari dekapan sasuke junior.

Dan disitu aku tau, sakura telah menjadi malaikat yg sangat cantik. Sekilas aku seperti melihatnya, dan dia benar benar cantik dan manis.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Ku pejamkan mataku dan ku buka kembali, sekarang ku dapati diriku tengah berbaring di atas tempat tidur.

"Apa.. itu mimpi ?" Tanyaku entah pada siapa.

Ku lirik jam yg berada diatas laci samping tempat tidur, baiklah ini waktunya bekerja .

Aku berniat untuk hidup sendiri, sempat merasa tidak menyukai diri sendiri. Tapi... suatu hari, tiba tiba muncul 'malaikat'. Tembok yg menutup diriku selama ini hancur. Aku pun bisa membuka diriku. Dia keluarkan berbagai hal dari diriku yg selama ini tersembunyi. Mampu mengandalkan diri sendiri dan angan angan terwujud. Malaikat bertugas memberi pertolongan pada manusia yg mau terus berusaha, sedangkan iblis berada di pihak orang yg mudah menyerah.

"Hei teme kau lama sekali sih jalannya !? Ingin ketinggalan pesawat ya !?" Aku tersenyum tipis melihat naruto dobe yg berteriak padaku sambil berlari kecil menuju lift apart.

Lagi lagi aku.. menuju suatu hal yg baru lagi.

DEG

Tubuhku menegang saat merasakannya, merasakan kehadirannya, merasakan kehangatannya, merasakan kesuciannya.

Aku merasakan malaikatku mengalungkan tangannya di leherku dari belakang punggungku seperti dulu yg sering dilakukannya saat bermanja denganku.

"Sakura aku merindukanmu, kau.. disini kan ?" Ku pejamkan mataku untuk meresap keadaan saat ini.

"Ish teme kenapa masih disana hah ! Cepat bergegas lah aaargghh !"

Suara cempreng naruto membuatku tertarik kesadarannya, dan kuputuskan untuk melanjutkan langkahku ketimbang melihatnya mengamuk disini.

Aku.. melangkah.. mulai saat itu dan seterusnya.. tapi.. aku terus melangkah

AKU MENCINTAI SEORANG MALAIKAT

EPILOG

Sesosok gadis yg tubuhnya di kelilingi cahaya dan memakai dress putih polos selutut menatap punggung tegap lelaki di hadapannya. Tangannya bergerak ragu untuk menyentuhnya sampai punggung itu perlahan menjauhinya dan akhirnya dengan penuh keberanian dan rasa rindu yg membuncah, sakura sang malaikat memeluk leher namja yg sedang memunggunginya.

Sakura dapat merasakan tubuh di depannya menegang tapi beberapa detik kemudian tubuh namja di depannya kembali rilex. Sakura menyenderkan kepalanya di punggung hangat pria bermarga uchiha itu.

"Sakura aku merindukanmu, kau.. disini kan ?" Pria yg tengah iya gelayuti itu mulai membuka suaranya. Sakura hanya dapat mengangguk haru saat tau sang pria menyadari dirinya ada disana.

"ish teme kenapa masih disana hah !? Cepat bergegaslah aaarrgghh !" Suara itu mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka, dan sakura harus rela membiarkan sasuke melangkah.

"Sasu-kun kau telah berdoa dibawah hujan untuk meminta tuhan agar diriku selalu ada di dekatmu, dan tuhan mengabulkan itu . Aku akan selalu di dekatmu walau kau tak pernah menyadarinya. Akan terus begini sampai sebuah keajaiban muncul, jadi bersabarlah dan tunggu keajaiban itu. Karna aku juga merupakan salah satu dari keajaiban"

END


End file.
